


pep rally

by dontgotothenetherworld



Category: Jagged Little Pill - Morissette & Ballard/Morissette/Cody
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24700312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontgotothenetherworld/pseuds/dontgotothenetherworld
Summary: jo and her girlfriend have to sit through their school's pep rally, but at least they're together.  originally posted to my tumblr of the same username as a request by anon on feb. 13, 2020.
Relationships: Jo (Jagged Little Pill Musical)/Reader
Kudos: 5





	pep rally

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> hi i love all of ur fics and esp jlp stuff bc while its slowly growing ur one of(if not only) person i've seen writing jo(aka loml) fics and they make me go 🥰🥰🥰🥰 so if ur taking requests rn anything soft w/ jo (and yes ik this is a long ass thing just for a small request but i needed to express my love and gratitude toward u)
> 
> thank you so much for the kind words <33
> 
> i’m using # 10 from this post as some more inspo. due to the lil prompt, and just what jo’s like, this is a little more, uh, risque than i usually write. expect some awkward beating around the bush on my part.
> 
> 515 words
> 
> cw: femreader. femjo.

”this school is hell.” you murmured. not only was the entire student body being forced into the tiny gym for a pointless pep rally, there weren’t enough seats. the student population had slowly grown since the gym was made, and it was “ridiculous” to hold a pep rally for basketball in the auditorium.  
your girlfriend chuckled at your annoyance.  
”there are enough seats in the auditorium. it’s not like they’re actually doing any basketball.”  
”you just want to be in a place you feel comfortable.” jo reasoned.  
”i mean, yeah. if i’m going to be surrounded by a bunch of obnoxious, screaming people, shouldn’t it be in a place i’m comfortable? and a place i can sit?”  
jo scanned around for any open seats. the only empty one she saw was halfway across the gym, not next to her, and about to be filled.  
the band began playing, the drum line overwhelming all conversation.  
jo said something to you. you tried to make out the words, but you’re kinda bad at lip reading. you’re much better at lip… touching? is that a clever way to say kissing? jo would come up with a better way of saying that, but that’s beside the point.  
”what?” you screamed to be heard.  
jo gestured you come closer. you leaned in, and she spoke directly to your ear, “if you don’t want to keep standing, may i suggest sitting in my lap?” she grinned wide.  
you rolled your eyes. your legs were starting to hurt from standing for so long, though. “i hate that i’m tempted.” you said do jo could hear.  
”i hate that you’re not sitting in my lap.” she replied dryly.  
you weighed the options in your head. jo was very small. and while you had no doubts about her strength, you also didn’t want to hurt her. not to mention you didn’t want to be that annoying pda-ing couple.   
but your legs hurt, and you loved being as close as you could be to your girlfriend.  
”ahh, fuck it.” you sat in her lap.  
she rested her chin on your shoulder, “you see, this way, i can whisper whatever i want into your ear,” she snaked her arms around your waist, “and you don’t have to worry about anyone else but me seeing your reaction.”  
you glanced around at the people around you. sure enough, they were either kept their eyes tracked on the cheerleaders, or they were engrossed in their own conversations. no one paid any attention to you. “wow, you nailed my insecurity on the head.” you laughed.  
jo groaned, “i’d rather being doing a different kind of nailing, y’know.”  
”i’m not sure, do you mind telling me again?” you teased. a conversation with jo where she doesn’t mention wanting to fuck you is not a conversation with jo. as long as no one else could hear, of course.  
jo reiterated her statement, with much more creative phrasing.  
you tried to cover your blushing face with your hands. god, you wished that the two of you were alone, not stuck in this hell.

**Author's Note:**

> is this soft?


End file.
